


Korrasami One Shots

by Avataraang2115



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bending (Avatar), F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Oneshot, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars, Pre-Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avataraang2115/pseuds/Avataraang2115
Summary: Just a bunch of korrasami fluffs i wanted to write. Never wrote anything before :)). Please feel free to critic
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Kudos: 32





	1. Sick Days

"Korra!" Asami called as she walked into the Sato mansion, returning from her three day business trip in the Fire Nation. Asami took off her shoes and coat, setting her purse down, to realize she earned no response back.

"KORRA!!!" Asami yelled, hoping it would reach her girlfriends ears. Asami heard a cough coming from upstairs, followed by a nasal korra trying to say hello, but sounding like gibberish.

Asami rushed upstairs, already knowing what shes going to walk into when she's opening the bedroom door. There she was, her sweet, full of life girlfriend, laying on the bed covered in blankets. 

"Korra! Oh my God, are you sick?"

"Mwaybee..."

"Ok you're sick. When did you get sick!? I only left you for three days!"

"I thwink this morning. Can you mwake me some soup pweas"

Asami smiled at her girlfriend, "Yes, of course I can"

"I wove you"

"I wove you too" Asami said as she was leaning in to give her girlfriend a peck on the forehead

"Aah!" Asami yelped. "Korra you're burning!!!! You must be 103 degrees!" 

"Souuuuuup"

"Yes of course dear, I'll be right back, don't move a muscle!" Asami said as she ran out of the room

Asami knew she couldn't cook for her life, and she probably couldn't cook for Korras life either. So there was only one solution to this problem. Asami picked up a phone and ordered Sea Weed Noodle Soup from Korras favourite restaurant, Kwongs. She made sure to tell them to deliver as quick as possible, and tipped them enough to make sure they keep their end of the promise.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Asami rushed to the door, taking the soup and running upstairs to her lover. Reaching their room, Asami walks in to Korra deep in sleep. She smiles and walks back downstairs to put the soup in the fridge.

Asami returns to Korra, to finally realize it was already 11:00 pm, and being jet lagged, she began feeling sleepy as well. Not in the mood to sleep on the couch, Asami decided to take her chances of catching a cold, and lay with her girlfriend, trying to keep distance between them.

Suddenly, Korra grabbed Asami's wasit and pulled her in towards herself, nuzzling her head in Asami's hair.

"I missed you a lot"

"I missed you too Korra, so much."

"Next time, take me with you." 

Turning around to face Korra, Asami puts her head on her chest. "I will Korra. I will".

The two lovers fell asleep in this position, and Asami was so thankful that after three nights, she was finally able to get a good night's sleep, next to her favourite person.


	2. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami invites her girlfriend over for a study date, but she should have known that with Korra, things never go as planned.

Asami stared intently at her textbook, spinning her pen in her fingers, reading the same paragraph over and over, trying to take in the words, but she was just not able to focus. And she knew the exact reason why.

"Korra..."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"If you don't want me staring at you then maybe you shouldn't be so God damn beautiful" Korra replied with a smirk

"Im flattered sweetie but we have an exam coming up, and I'm pretty sure you need a little more studying than me". Asami said as a light blush spread across her cheek

Noticing her girlfriends red cheeks, Korra decides to take things a notch farther. "Well it is a biology exam, and let me tell you Asami, I really think I need to study more on the human body....specifically a womans body" 

Asami coughed, trying her best to keep her composure. She couldn't let Korra win this. But if Korra continued talking like that, Asami didn't know how much longer she'd be able to hold out.

"Maybe you should pick up the text book and check to see if there's a chapter on women anatomy."

"Oh but you see Asami, I'm a much better hands on learner. Besides, you're a much better teacher than the textbook"

Asami bit her lips, knowing she had almost reached her peak. In an attempt to change the conversation as well as calm her nerves, Asami asked Korra to get her a glass of water

"Well of course my dear. I wouldn't want you dehydrated during out little session"

As Korra left to get her incredibly flustered girlfriend a glass of water, she smirked to herself, knowing full well the impact she's had.

Returning to Asami's bedroom, Korra was about to hand over the glass of water to her girlfriend when it suddenly slipped and spilled all over Korra, making her shirt see through, and showing her abs on display. 

When Asami looked over at her girlfriend, she knew she had lost. Asami closed her text book. Slowly getting off her bed, she made sure to keep eye contact with Korra the entire time.

"Asami, I am so so sorry, I actually didn't mean to drop the water. You're not mad at me rig-"

Korras rambling was cut off by Asami's lips. Korra smiled into the kiss, sinking into her girlfriends arms. A few seconds later, Asami cut off their short make-out session.

"I'm still mad at you, and we're gonna study twice as hard after this. But first, you're gonna take off your shirt."

And Korra was more than happy to obey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! To be honest, I'm coming up with these stories on the spot, but I'm having a lot of fun with letting my imagination run wild! Please feel free to comment any way I can improve my writing, criticism is much appreciated. :))


	3. Turn Off The Damn Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra won't stop playing her new video game. Only one person in the world can stop her, Asami Sato, owner of Future Industries, but more importantly, the Avatar's beloved girlfriend.

It was 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday. Asami had no other plans but to sleep in, but when she flung her arm in an attempt to cuddle with her gorgeous girlfriend, she was rather surprised for her arm to be met by the bedsheet. Groaning, Asami sat up in bed. Waiting a few seconds for consciousness to catch up with her, Asami instantly knew where her girlfriend was. Getting out of bed, rather than using the washroom, Asami went straight to Korra's whereabouts, hoping her girlfriend would join her back in bed.

"DAMN IT! I HATE THIS LEVEL!" Korra yelled

"Uhmm sweetheart, maybe you should give the game a little break..." Asami said as she walked up behind a grumpy Korra

"I CAN'T! If i do that then it means im admitting defeat, and I will never admit defeat!

"Korra, it's really just a game, and I wont tell anyone that you're bad at it"

"BAD at it? Really Asami, do you think you can do better?"

"Oh I know I can do better."

"Fine. Do it then" Korra said while handing Asami the controller.

"One condition. If i can beat this level, you leave the game alone and join me back in bed."

"DEAL! Plus, it looks like whether you beat it or not, i still win" Korra said smirking.

"Oh but im not gonna lose sweetie" Asami said while starting the game.

"We'll see about that."

Asami pressed play, instantly beginning at Korras last checkpoint. Though Asami and Korra tell eachother almost everything, one thing Asami has never told Korra is, she rocks at video games. It probably has something to do with her genius mind but she rocks. Within minutes, Asami had beat the level Korra had been working non stop on for the past hour.

"WHA- HOW? HOW DID THAT?? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE SO GOOD!!?"

"Oh I think i did sweetie, you just didn't believe me" Asami said while winking at a speechless Korra.

"I'm...so turned on by this right now..." 

"Well then, how about you do as promised and join me back in bed then?"

"I have a condition for you as well. After we're done...you know...You have to teach me how you beat the level."

"Deal! Asami said as walking off to their room. Before entering her door, she turned and blew Korra a kiss. "So are you coming or not?"

"IM COMING SAMI!" Korra said as rushing to their bedroom, instantly regretting her choice of words.

"You're coming? That's what I like to hear" Said a smirking Asami laying on her bed.

And what followed was...well you guys know what happens next so I'll leave it to your imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting past two nights. I right at night time and sometimes I'm too tired to do anything and go straight to sleep. Just like last time, I thought of this one shot on the spot and just saw where it took me. Maybe i should start planning things out? Eh its more fun this way.


	4. Girl Vs. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's jealous. Korra's confused. And Naga just wants to play fetch.

Now, Asami Sato was never one to get jealous. Or at least had never been before. Not when she was dating Mako at least, but when it came to Korra, everything was different. 

So here she sat, on Korra's bed, wondering to herself why she's so jealous. And what was the worst part of it? Asami Sato was jealous to none other than her girlfriends dog, Naga.

Asami loved the big fluffy thing, she loved her with all her heart. But with her and Korra's busy schedules, they barely had time to spend together, so when they did have time, she'd like to ACTUALLY spend some time with her, but Korra always seemed busy, and it always included Naga.

Asami knew how ridiculous it was to be jealous of a dog. But she was. So she had decided the only possible solution to her dilemma is to confront her girlfriend about her feelings. Asami got up from the bed, taking in a deep breath, and headed over to the source of her dilemma.

Korra was playing fetch with Naga when she noticed Asami walking up to her, but was oblivious to the obvious discomfort on the heiresses face.

"Hey Sami! You wanna play fetch with me and Naga?"

"Actually Korra...I wanted to talk to you about something."

Korra grabbed the frisbee, but rather than throwing it again, held it in her hands. 

"Oh...about what?" Said a confused Korra.

"Well actually, it's about Naga."

"About Naga?" 

"Yes. About Naga." Replied Asami, crossing her arms.

"What about Naga?"

"You spend too much time with her. Wait no let me rephrase that. You don't spend enough time with me because you're always spending time with her. I know this sounds really weird and of course I don't mind you spending time with your dog, I love Naga myself but I feel like I haven't even seen you in so lon-"

Korra burst out laughing. "AHAHA ASAMI IM SO SORRY, this is just a really funny conversation" Korra said as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"What's so funny about it?"

"Just that you're jealous of Naga and all" Korra said still chuckling. "But don't worry, I love both you and Naga equally, in...very different ways of course. Yes. Very very different ways. And you're right, I haven't been spending time with you and I miss you a lot. How about both of us go, watch a movie, and cuddle in blankets right now?"

Asami pondered the suggestion for a few seconds before replying, "I'll agree to that on one condition. Naga cuddles with us too." 

"I wont say no to that" 

Asami walked up to Naga and pat her on the head. "I'm sorry for getting jealous of you girl. I love you so much, that wasn't fair of me."

Naga nustled her head into Asami's hands. The two stayed like that for a few seconds before being interrupted.

"Ummm, I'm here too guys" Korra said acting annoyed.

Asami giggled at her girlfriend, "Yes yes. We're very sorry. C'mon guys, I'll get the popcorn ready and you pick the movie"

"Will do! Thanks Asami, I love you"

"I love you too" Asami said smiling. "So much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't love this chapter but I honestly need to start thinking of ideas beforehand. I hope the next chapter will be better.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first oneshot guys!! I hope it was ok. :)))


End file.
